37th (Tyne Electrical Engineers) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Searchlight Regiment |role=Air Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Battle of France Birmingham Blitz Baedeker Blitz Operation Diver }} The 37th (Tyne Electrical Engineers) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery was an air defence unit of Britain's Territorial Army (TA) during World War II. It served in the Battle of France, when it was one of the last British units evacuated. It then served in Anti-Aircraft Command defending the UK, particularly against V-1 flying bombs. Origin ::Main article: Tyne Electrical Engineers The unit was formed in 1936, as 37th (Tyne Electrical Engineers) Anti-Aircraft Battalion, Royal Engineers, by expanding 307th (Tyne) AA Company, RE, an independent searchlight company based in Tynemouth, near Newcastle upon Tyne. 307 Company was part of the Tyne Electrical Engineers (TEE), a longstanding TA unit of the Royal Engineers (RE). During World War I the TEE had been the parent unit for almost half the anti-aircraft (AA) searchlight companies formed for service both at home and overseas. When the TA's AA organisation was established in the early 1920s, one of the TEE's companies was re-converted to the searchlight role as 307 Company in 1924. (The other independent companies were numbered 309–18: the number 308 was kept vacant in case of expansion of the TEE.)Short et al, pp. 228–30.Monthly Army List.TEE at Regiments.org. In 1936, as part of the further expansion of AA defences, 307 AA Company was expanded into a full battalion, with the following organisation:37 S/L Rgt at Regiments.org2 AA Division 1936 at British Military History * HQ Company at Station Rd, Tynemouth * 307 AA Company at Tynemouth * 308 AA Company at Tynemouth * 348 AA Company at Heaton * 349 AA Company at Heaton 37th AA Battalion formed part of 30th (Northumbrian) AA Group (later Brigade) based at Sunderland, in 2 AA Division. When the TA doubled in size following the Munich Crisis, the TEE formed a duplicate unit as a Light Anti-Aircraft (LAA) regiment of the Royal Artillery (RA), designated 37th (Tyne Electrical Engineers) LAA Regiment, RA (TA), which and was still in course of formation at Tynemouth when World War II broke out in September 1939.Litchfield, pp. 193–4.37 LAA Rgt at RA 39–45 Mobilisation Anti-Aircraft Command mobilised in August 1939, ahead of the declaration of war. At the time, 37 AA Bn was still in 30 AA Bde, but was now part of newly-formed 7 AA Division based in Newcastle.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files. In common with other AA units of the RE, 37th AA Battalion was transferred to the Royal Artillery early in 1940, becoming 37th (TEE) Searchlight Regiment, RA. The AA Companies were designated Searchlight Batteries, and the men's ranks changed from 'Sapper' and 'Corporal' to 'Gunner' and 'Bombardier'.37 S/L Rgt at RA 1939–45Litchfield, p. 196. By early 1940 the regiment was at Bordon Camp, and at the beginning of May moved to Aldershot to prepare to join the British Expeditionary Force (BEF) in France.37 S/L Rgt War Diary with BEF 15 May–16 June 1940, The National Archives (TNA), Kew file WO 167/679. Battle of France The Battle of France had already begun when 37 S/L Regiment began embarking. Regimental HQ and a composite battery comprising one troop from each battery embarked at Dover on 15 May 1940 and landed at Dunkirk the next day. They were followed by 307 Battery, but the rest of the regiment was halted on the road to Dover and returned to Aldershot. The Composite Battery and 307 Battery eventually joined RHQ, driving through streams of refugees, but because of the rapid advance of the Germans, they were withdrawn to take up positions protecting Le Havre (307 Bty with 24 lights) and Harfleur (Composite Bty with 13 lights), while the main BEF was being evacuated from Dunkirk. On 9 June RHQ and Composite Bty moved again to St Malo, where 37 S/L RHQ took command of the heavy and light AA guns of 23 AA Battery, RA, and was joined by one troop of 307 Bty from the south side of the River Seine.307 S/L Bty War Diary, June 1940,TNA file WO 167/692.Brigstock. Part of 349 Bty had landed at Cherbourg on 19 May and entrained for Le Havre, but returned to Cherbourg after a 900-mile trip round France. 348 Bty had also landed at Cherbourg, on 20 May, and proceeded to Rennes. By now Le Havre was under continuous bombing attacks, and 307 Bty provided a detachment with light machine-guns and anti-tank rifles to reinforce the land defences . On 10 June 307 Bty was ordered to wreck its equipment and was evacuated by sea to Cherbourg after the Seine ferry was destroyed.348 S/L Bty War Diary, May–June 1940,TNA file WO 167/693.349 S/L Bty War Diary, May–June 1940,TNA file WO 167/694. On 17 June the batteries destroyed their remaining equipment and moved from Rennes and Cherbourg to the ports at Brest, St Malo, and St Nazaire from where the regiment was evacuated to Southampton, one of the last British units to leave France. Some of the regiment's personnel were aboard the Lancastria when she was sunk off St Nazaire, but all except two were rescued. Home defence The evacuated parts of 37th S/L Regiment were concentrated at Norton Manor Camp, near Taunton, where 307 Bty re-equipped from the part of 349 Bty that had not gone overseas (349 Bty personnel were operating No 8 Reception Camp for men returning from Dunkirk). These lights were deployed round Stroud by 29 June, coming under the ccontrol of 46th AA Brigade. In July 1940, a new 5th AA Brigade was formed at Gloucester to which 37 S/L Regiment was subordinated. This formed part of 5th AA Division but in the autumn was transferred to a new 9th AA Division responsible for the AA defence of South Wales and the Severn Valley.9 AA Division at RA 1939–459 AA Division 1940 at British Military History. During the winter of 1940–41, at the height of The Blitz, 37 S/L Regiment was headquartered at Tewkesbury with its detachments in the surrounding area. Enemy air activity was reported as 'slight' and 'small scale', and was mainly over Birmingham, with one raid on Cheltenham on 11 December. RHQ remained at Tewkesbury until September 1942 (with the exception of training camps at Rhyl and Briton Ferry in August–September 1941), with the batteries deployed as follows:37 S/L Rgt War Diary August 1940–September 1941, TNA file WO 166/3054.37 S/L Rgt War Diary January–June 1942, TNA file WO 166/7787. * 307 Bty at Llandaff (operating the 'Cardiff–Newport Dazzle Area') * 308 Bty at Clanna * 348 Bty at Hereford * 349 Bty at Stonehouse, Gloucestershire (provided homing beacons for aircraft returning to RAF Colerne and RAF Moreton-in-Marsh) On 27 July 1942 the lights of 37 Regiment were engaged during a raid on Cheltenham (part of the 'Baedeker Blitz').37 S/L Rgt War Diary July–December 1942, TNA file WO 166/7788. In the autumn of 1942 AA Command was redeployed and reorganised. In September, 37 S/L Regiment redeployed as follows: * RHQ and Training Bty to Llandaff (relieving 67 S/L Regiment) * 307 Bty to Blackwood, Caerphilly * 308 Bty to Alvington, Gloucestershire, then to Blackwood in October * 348 Bty to Bridgend * 349 Bty at Stonehouse The AA Divisions were scrapped in November, being replaced by AA Groups that mirrored the organisation of RAF Fighter Command. By the end of 1942, 37 S/L Regiment was part of 69th AA Brigade in 3 AA Group, supporting No. 10 Group RAF.AA Command 1940 at British Military History. Operation Diver 37 S/L Regiment remained in position during 1943 into the early part of 1944. Air raids were becoming uncommon, and AA Command was being reduced: 349 Battery was disbanded. Then in May 1944 the regiment was transferred to Lambourne in Essex. From June there were frequent alerts for 'Divers', the codename for V-1 flying bombs. Troops of 37 S/L Regiment were deployed to the Essex and Suffolk coast to support the brigades of AA guns engaging the V-1s. In January 1945, 307 Bty took over a line of 28 radar-controlled searchlights covering Clacton to Lowestoft from 314 Independent S/L Battery. On 3 March, the guns brought down no fewer than eight 'Divers' engaged by 307 Bty. Later that month the regiment redeployed in Norfolk under 56th AA Brigade: * RHQ at Norwich * 307 Bty at South Raynham * 308 Bty at Guist * 348 Bty at Aylsham 'Diver' alerts continued until the end of March 1945. After VE Day the regiment moved to Widnes, but 308 Bty remained in Norfolk conducting War Office trials.37 S/L Rgt War Diary 1943, TNA file WO 166/11498.37 S/L Rgt War Diary 1944, TNA file WO 166/14871.37 S/L Rgt War Diary 1945 TNA file WO 166/16815. 37 Searchlight Regiment was placed in suspended animation in 1947. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947, a number of units were reformed that traced their origin to the Tyne Electrical Engineers' lineage, including 537 Searchlight Regiment (Tyne Electrical Engineers) RA representing 37th S/L Regiment and 37th LAA Regiment.Watson.520–563 RA Rgts at British Army 1945 on. Insignia During World War II, 37 S/L Regiment wore a regimental arm flash of a stylised lighthouse with one beam pointing upwards, embroidered in yellow with a black edging.Litchfield, Fig. 248, p. 196. Notes References * Keith Brigstock Royal Artillery Searchlights, presentation to Royal Artillery Historical Society at Larkhill, 17 January 2007 (cached at Google). * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0 9508205 2 0. * Maj O.M. Short, Maj H. Sherlock, Capt L.E.C.M. Perowne and Lt M.A. Fraser, The History of the Tyne Electrical Engineers, Royal Engineers, 1884–1933, 1933/Uckfield: Naval & Military, nd, ISBN 1-845747-96-8. External Sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * Land Forces of Britain, the Empire and Commonwealth (Regiments.org) * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * [http://www.orbat.com/site/history/library-new/1946-1990/britishempire/ta47.html Graham Watson, The Territorial Army 1947] Category:Searchlight regiments of the Royal Artillery Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations in Northumberland Category:History of Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Tynemouth